Symmetry of Nowhere
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: Yes another evil villan has come to capture Akane, yet has some mistakes along the way... What will become of the girls of nermia? Does this new evil guy have sumthin to do with Ranma's past...? Find out!


Symmetry of Nowhere  
You've got it the duo, Akane Hibiki and C. Kodachi have created another weird story. ENJOY!  
  
As always, no we don't own nor have rights to Ranma½   
Note: (helps if you read this.)  
( ) Means this is some sort of action  
* * Means this is their thoughts  
(( )) Means note for the reader  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Symmetry of Nowhere  
  
Narrator: On a dark and stormy night. What should have been a normal day in the Tendo Training Hall turns into another adventure  
  
Evil guy: I want a bride!  
Ryo: I, Ryo, will bring you one...  
Evil guy: Yes (Hands Helper a picture of Akane) bring that one to me  
  
Akane: AHHH! Kodachi: DIE! (Throws roses at Akane)  
Akane: Stop it you Tuxedo Mask look alike! (Fall to the floor) OWW!  
Kodachi: Die evil Akane!   
  
Narrator: A rope goes down and grabs Kodachi  
  
Kodachi: AHH!   
Ryo: HAHAHA! Akane Tendo you belong to my master!  
Kodachi: I'm not  
Ryo: Silence! (Electricity goes down the rope, knocking her unconscious)  
Kodachi: Ranma!  
Akane: (stares as they disappear) Nani?  
((Nani is Japanese for what))  
  
Narrator: Soon, it hits Akane  
  
Akane: (starts jumping up and down, stars, hearts and birds surround her) finally it wasn't ME! I didn't get kidnapped!  
Shan-pu: (searching for Ranma, sees Akane) What Akane happy about?  
Akane: (notices Shan-pu and hugs her) I didn't get kidnapped!  
Shan-pu: Who get kidnapped if no Akane?  
Akane: (smiling cutely) Kodachi!  
Shan-pu: Shan-pu tell Ranma!  
Akane: (still happy) Go for it! (Starts skipping home)  
Ranma: Oh, hey Shan-pu.  
Shan-pu: Akane no get kidnapped!  
Ranma: (misunderstands) WHAT?! AKANE! (Starts running to find her)  
Shan-pu: (looks up at the rainy sky) Today Shan-pu think weird  
Ranma: (sees Akane) What the hell do you th..  
Akane: (hugs Ranma) I didn't get kidnapped! (French kisses Ranma)  
Ryoga: (walks by, turns to see them kiss) Oh my god! RANMA!   
Akane: (pulls away, hugs Ryoga and kisses him) I didn't get kidnapped! (Kisses him again)  
Ranma: (watches this) Ryoga!  
Akane: (oblivious to all she starts skipping home) I love today!  
  
Narrator: Elsewhere inside a castle really far away  
  
Evil guy: (glaring at Kodachi) this isn't my bride!  
Ryo: It wasn't me  
Kodachi: *Ranma daring, help me!*  
Evil Guy: Bring me my bride!   
Ryo: Sure (grumble)  
  
Narrator: Back at Nermia  
  
Ranma: (glares at Ryoga) munch  
Ryoga: (glares at Ranma) crunch  
Akane: (eating happily) It wasn't me!  
  
Narrator: At the Cat Café  
  
Shan-pu: Akane no get kidnapped, Kodachi is gone. No is good.   
Moose: Is something wrong, Shan-pu?  
Shan-pu: Shan-pu, fine no stop Moose!  
Moose: (goes back down)  
Kodachi: (crying in a dark cell) this is so wrong! Ranma darling! Damn you evil Akane  
  
Akane: Achoo. *Someone is talking bout me*  
Nabiki: You know Ryoga, for 100 yen, I can get you a blow up of the picture with Akane and you kissing.  
Ryoga: Do you have wallet size?  
Nabiki: Sure!  
Ryoga and Nabiki: Here you go. (Ryoga giving her the 100 yen and Nabiki handing over the pictures)  
Ranma: Bastard.  
Nabiki: How about you Ranma? Here's one where... no! Here's two with you and Akane and your tongue.   
Ranma: Leave me alone  
Akane: You got that on camera?!  
Ranma: You didn't mind  
Ryoga: Tongue!?  
Akane: RANMA!  
Ranma: That's exactly what you said!  
Kasumi: Seconds?  
Ryo: (wandering the streets of Nermia) *Where is that girl?* Akane?  
Akane: Achoo!  
Ranma: I can't believe you kissed me!  
Akane: I can't believe you kissed me back!  
Ranma: You stuck your tongue in my mouth!  
Akane: Ranma, do you remember where your tongue was two weeks ago...? (Grins evilly)  
Ranma: Yeah, but you complained after I stopped! (Grins right back at her)  
  
Narrator: Back at the Castle   
  
Kodachi: Help me somebody... anybody... RANMA!  
Evil Guy: Shut up or you shall die  
Kodachi: (sniffles) *why hasn't anyone come yet?*  
  
Narrator: while it keeps pouring at the Tendo's  
  
Akane: (pulls out mallet) Ryoga's not supposed to know!  
Ranma: Um... I think he REALLY knows now  
Akane: Nani?  
Nabiki: (hands over a tape labeled Ranma and Akane over to Ryoga) that will be 200-yen  
Ryoga: Ok, here you go! (Hands over 200-yen)  
Nabiki: Thank you! (Walks off)  
Ranma: How dare you!  
Ryoga: (hides tape in his pack)  
Akane: (moves closer to Ryoga) Ryoga honey...  
Ranma: Grrr!  
Ryoga: Hehe... Hai? (Blushes)  
((Hai is Japanese for yes))  
Akane: Can I have the tape...? (Smiles innocently)  
Ryoga: Um... what tape?  
Ranma: (quickly grabs Ryoga's bag) The one that's in here!  
Ryoga: NO! (Screams as all the tapes fall out)  
Ranma: Nani?! (Reads labels: Female Ranma in shower, Shan-pu and Moose, etc.)  
Ryoga: Um... Those' aren't mine!  
  
Ryo: (turns the corner) Guess that's her! (Bags girl and runs off)  
Evil Guy: Finally, you've come back!  
Ryo: Here she is! (Pulls on the bag as the female falls out)  
Evil Guy: THAT'S NOT MY BRIDE!  
Ryo: (throws the unconscious girl in the cell with Kodachi)  
Kodachi: (turns the girl to her back) Ukyo! You too! Grumble... *damn Akane*  
Ukyo: Nani? Where am I? What is this place?!  
Kodachi: Well... some weird guy wants Akane as his bride and his helper keeps being and idiot and messing up...  
Ukyo: (sniff) Here I thought I was being kidnapped for once!  
Kodachi: *pats her back* It's ok, so did I  
Evil Guy: (still on his thrown) Ok, one more time! (Throws another picture of Akane down to helper, on back it reads Nabiki Inc. Photos)  
Ryo: Ok, I shall get this girl for you! (Runs off)  
Evil guy: Yes, you better come back with Akane!  
Ryo: (sighs) *Does he want Akane or Nabiki?!*  
  
Akane: (chasing down the street after Ranma and Ryoga) Come back here you two!  
Ranma and Ryoga: (runs for their lives)  
Akane: (waves around a tape that reads: Ranma/Akane/Ryoga sandwich) I'LL KILL YOU TWO!  
Ranma: You go left, I'll go right! (Runs right)  
Ryoga: (nods and runs to the left) got you!  
Akane: (watches, chases after Ranma) Ranma!  
Ryoga: (winds up in a forest) what? I meant to go back to the Tendo's...  
Ryo: (sees Akane about to leap on Ranma) There she is! (Jumps and sneaks behind Akane)  
Akane: I'm gonna hurt you for drugging me then doing that (Gets pushed away)  
Shan-pu: Ran... (Accidentally gets put in the bag) ma?  
Ryo: (laughs and runs off) Finally!  
Ranma and Akane: Moose and Shan-pu get weirder and weirder with their games...  
  
Ryo: (kneels down in his master's courtroom) I've returned with your bride, the one with the blue hair in the picture!  
Evil Guy: Finally... my bride to be...  
Shan-pu: (rolls out of the bag) Nani? (Looks around) Where Shan-pu?  
Ryo: (stares in amazement) what? Where's Akane?! Master I swear she was there!  
Evil Guy: That's it! Take him out of my sight! (Two guards come and throw him out of the window)  
Ryo: AHH! NOOOO! (Crashes and falls into some trees)  
Blade: I, Blade, shall do better master! (Bows and walks out)  
Evil Guy: For you sake... you better be a better servant...  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in the dungeon below  
  
Shan-pu: Ukyo, Kodachi, where Shan-pu?  
Kodachi: We were mess ups... they meant to kidnap Akane...  
Ukyo: (rubs back of head) Hai!  
Shan-pu: Oh... (Tear)  
  
Akane: (sitting down on the back porch of the Tendo's) Achoo! Strange... that seems to happen a lot today  
Ranma: (passed out in the corner, big bruises and bumps on his head)  
  
Shan-pu, Ukyo, Kodachi: Darn Akane! No one ever wants us!  
Evil Guy: Shut up with your complaining!  
Shan-pu: Shan-pu no like here...  
Kodachi: Me too!  
Ukyo: (holds up big spatula) Don't forget me!  
Shan-pu and Kodachi: (hang heads) You mean you've had that the whole time?!  
Ukyo: (rubs back of head) um... yeah... guess I forgot about it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
That's the first part of the story, what did everyone think? Who is this Evil guy? Why is everyone always after Akane? Who will save the girls?! Coming next chapter: all or at least some of these questions answered! 


End file.
